The present invention relates to a wire winding box with an increasing usable area, and especially to a wire winding box with a communication wire which can be rewound automatically and having a large area for receiving a longer communication wire.
Currently, computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile machines are arranged with communication wires for connection to other devices or networks to achieve their objective. In order to avoid an overlong communication wire that can wind around objects, or an overshort communication wire, various wire winding boxes have been developed. Such a wire winding box basically includes a box body, a communication wire, a wire winding disk, and a spiral spring. The receptacle of the communication wire is inserted into the receptacle of a communication device for downloading data.
However, in the prior art wire winding box, as the communication wire is wound around the wire winding disk, it is confined by the space of the wire winding disk. Furthermore, the segments of the communication wire in the outer portion and inner portion of the wire winding ring are proportional. As the area of the wire winding box is finite, a longer communication wire cannot be received therein, so that the use of the wire winding box is confined.
Furthermore, the communication wire of the prior art wire winding box is easy to bend as it is being wound into the box, and thus the wire is easily broken or destroyed, so as to deteriorate the transmission quality of the signals it carries.
Therefore, it is appreciated that the prior art wire winding box has some defects that are necessary to improve.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box with an increased usable area, wherein a communication wire winds around a receiving groove and wire winding shafts at two surfaces of the wire winding disk, the receiving groove and the wire winding shaft are alternatively arranged not to affect one another. When the communication wire winds around the wire winding disk, it is not confined by the space of the wire winding disk so that the usable area of the wire winding box is increased greatly and thus more communication wire can be received therein. Consequently, the wire winding box is more convenient and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box with an increased area, wherein as the communication wire winds in the wire winding box, no bending occurs, so as to avoid the breakage and destruction of the communication wire that would deteriorate the quality of communications therewith.
To achieve these objects, the present invention provides a wire winding box with an increased area, including a box body, a communication wire, a wire winding disk, and a spiral spring. The box body has a receiving space and a shaft. The shaft is installed at an inner lateral side of the receiving space. A wire winding disk has a first disk body and a second disk body. The first and second disk bodies have axial holes. A receiving groove is disposed between the first and second disk bodies and a wire winding ring or shaft extends from the first disk body. The wire winding disks placed in the receiving space in the box body, and the axial holes are disposed on the shaft. A communication wire is wound within the receiving groove of the wire winding disk. The communication wire is further wound on the wire winding shaft of the wire winding disk. A spiral spring is connected between the box body and the wire winding disk. Thereby, a wire winding box with an increased area is formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.